No Strings Attached
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: After finding out her boyfriend of two and a half years has been cheating on her for the last four and a half months, Eve Torres is heartbroken. What better way to get over him other than by sleeping with her best friend? The only rule is, she can't fall in love with him. But what if he's already in love with her before this cycle even started?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So…yes, I'm back, and yes, I'm starting yet another story. As many of you know, I have a massive love for Mike/Eve, and that they're my OTP, with my first Mike/Eve multi-chapter story coming to an end, I'm started a new one! Thank you Ronnie for helping me get started on this! Enough chitchat from me, though! Let's get to the story! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Eve Torres paced back and forth in front of her boyfriend of two and half years, speechless. She had no idea what to say, or how to reply to the news she just heard. "What do you mean you've been cheating on me for the last four months?" She was finally able to mumble. "After two and a half years, I thought you and I had something," she added.

"We did have something," Ted Dibiase jr replied drily, his tone giving off the impression that he could careless that the love of his life was standing here in front of him heart broken, but maybe the cold truth was that he never cared for her at all.

"Don't you care, Ted?" Eve asked in a low whisper, the hurt was clear in her voice.

It didn't go unnoticed by Ted of course, but he didn't show any compassion towards the beautiful brunette, either. "It's been going on for a while now, Eve." Ted stated matter-of-factly. "What else do you want me to say?" The millionaire asked her.

"How about I'm sorry?" Eve asked, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I loved you, I gave you everything I had and more." She said quietly.

"Why say I'm sorry if it's' a lie?" He asked icily. "You're too clingy for my liking. I don't want to do this anymore. You're too needy."

"Needy?!" Eve practically screamed. "I'm an extremely independent woman! I didn't know that me wanting to spend time with my boyfriend was considered clingy!" She snapped.

"God, do you hear yourself Eve?" He questioned. "I don't want you anymore. Just get over it."

"Who is it?" Eve demanded.

"What?"

"Who are fucking are you fucking behind my back?" She asked in a much colder tone.

"I'm not fucking anyone, but I'm dating with Maryse." He replied.

Eve gasped. "That French supermodel from Maxim? You've been sleeping with that whore behind my back this entire time? I can't believe you!" The Denver native clenched her fists, before grabbing a portrait of her and Ted and hurling it at him. The millionaire ducked just in the nick of time.

"What the hell is your problem you stupid bitch?! Can't you just accept the fact that we're over?" Ted just wanted to be up and done with it. The things he and Eve both wanted were now clearly on opposite sides of the spectrum.

"My problem is that you're standing here in front of me like a total jackass!" Eve snapped back. "I loved you, Ted! Damn it! I loved you with everything I had! I gave everything I had to give you, and it wasn't enough!"

"It never was," he said coldly. "Now get the fuck out of my hotel room," he demanded, pointing to the door as he threw her bag of things that he had already packed for her at the door.

"I'll gladly leave," Eve replied, picking up her bag as she left, and walked out, making sure to slam the door behind her.

* * *

Eve stood in the hallway for a moment, realizing that she had nowhere to go. She sighed; raking a hand threw her hair. She then remembered Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was down the hall from where she and Ted stayed.

The Denver and Cleveland were best friends, and always traveled together, so she knew that Mike would have no problem if she were to crash with him. She went to his room, and knocked on his door. She knew that he would be sleeping, so she hoped that he wouldn't mind her coming to him this late at night.

Hearing the knocking on his door, Mike grumbled, staring at the alarm and seeing that it was 1am. "Look Alicia, I already told you that Kofi went to sleep already, could you please stop knocking already?!" Instead, the knocking continued and Mike flipped his alarm clock over and swarmed to the door, highly irate. That mood nearly did a complete 360 when he saw who was at the door. "Eve, what's wrong?" He asked, worried that his friend was shivering and looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Ted told me that he's been cheating on me for the last four months," she managed to choke out as tears soaked her face. "I love him so much, and he's been treating me as if I'm nothing," she whispered, her face was a mess now as makeup ran down her cheeks along with the tears, but truth be told, Mike still thought that the Denver native still looked so beautiful.

Mike stood there in shock for a moment, and then he took Eve into his arms; he really didn't know what to say right now to make his best friend feel better, so he just held her instead. "Shhh," he soothed. "Ted is nothing but an idiot, and I will be more than happy to kick his ass for you. No questions asked," he replied.

Eve couldn't help but to smile a little bit. "I don't need you to beat him up, Mikey. We both know that I could do it myself," she smiled a little. "But he's not worth it to be honest." She added.

He brushed her hair gently as a smirk grew on his face. "Besides, I know someone who could wipe his entire bank account clean," he said in her ear, but not worried one bit about that money clown. All that mattered right now was taking care of Eve and making sure that she was alright. This wasn't one of the first nights that this had happened, and just like what followed all those other times, he knew was sure to follow these times. He tilted her head, looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

Eve bit her lower lip, she knew better than to look into his eyes, they were such a perfect shade of blue, that they took her breath away every single time. She looked away, clearing her throat. "Can I please stay with you?" She whispered.

"Of course you can stay with me tonight, Eve. You know you don't have to ask. However…Kofi is rooming with me tonight instead of Alicia, so…that means you and I will have to share a bed…if you're okay with that," he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, and Eve stepped inside of the hotel room, Mike closed the door softly, making sure not to wake his roommate.

"I'll take that as a yes," he nervously laughed as Eve took notice. "You're not nervous are you? I mean, we've done you know what before...I don't want to make you feel awkward just by being here," she said, but Mike completely flipped everything. "No of course I'm okay with it," he assured her. "I'm awesome remember?"

Eve chuckled as she shook her head. "Of course I remember. You're the best friend ever," she retorted before heading into the hotel bathroom to change, leaving the Awesome One to wander in his thoughts.

The two had been friends for close to five years, and meeting each other was the best thing that could ever happen for both of them. It was of fate brought the two together, and both of them were so grateful for the other.

Ever since the two had met, Mike always thought that Eve was beautiful, but he never had the courage to ask her out. So, he never did, and she ended up with Ted. Now here she was, heartbroken, and Mike wanted nothing more than to go and beat the hell out of him for breaking his best friends' heart.

Eve was a wonderful person, with a huge heart, and in no way did she deserve what Ted was currently putting through. He clenched his fists tightly as Ted crossed his mind, if he wasn't for Eve telling him no, Mike would be in his room right now punching him in the face.

He stared out the window at the Miami skyline, admiring the view of such a festive city. It was actually in this city where he and Eve had actually gone full speed ahead and had sex for the very first time. It was shocking to admit that to himself, but every time he did, he knew it was true. He turned around, slipping over a DVD and falling flat on his ass. "Damn it Kofi," he muttered before picking up the movie. Friends with Benefits, it read. How ironic.

He thought about throwing the DVD in Kofi's direction for a moment, but then he changed his mind, and set it down on the small nightstand that sat in between the two large beds in the hotel room. He turned around when he heard the bathroom door open, and what he saw made his heart stop.

Eve had pulled her hair into a messy bun, and put on a pair of light pink shorts, and a purple cami. She smiled slightly at her friend. "Are you okay, Mikey?"

Mike shook himself of the thoughts that were currently going through his head, and quickly returned the smile. "Huh?" He questioned. "Oh, yeah, I'm okay." He and Eve hadn't slept together in a while, and he was kind of on the fence about that.

He enjoyed having sex with Eve, but who wouldn't? The Denver native was beautiful, inside and out. But in the process of this cycle the two had friends had started, he had fallen in love with her, and of course, one of their rules when they started this was not to fall in love with one another.

Turning on the movie, both laid back in their hotel bed and began to watch the flick. Eve seemed to be very relaxed as she turned to Mike's face, which seemed embattled between trying to focus on the movie and the gorgeous face of Eve. His other bodily functions seemed to be heavily in favor of the latter however, so bringing her face up to his; he began to press down on her lips.

Eve melted into the kisses. She was never shy about being passionate and that was on full display right now. She immediately combed his hair back and started to push off his shirt. "This is my favorite part right here," she sensually giggled, her worries about her ex seemingly a forgotten memoir of the past.

Mike smiled against her lips, he loved hearing her laugh; and he loved seeing her happy. It made him even happier when he was the one who was making her happy. He slowly ran his tongue across her lower lip, asking for her permission.

Eve had granted him permission almost immediately. She loved the way he could make her feel, just by simply brushing his fingertips across her skin. It was times like this that they shared that made her question why she and Mike didn't become a couple, and just like all the other times, she could never find a logical answer.

"Mikey…" She whispered against his lips. "Don't you think that we'll wake Kofi?" She giggled at the thought of them waking the highflyer.

Mike smiled against her lips. "No, he's a heavy sleepier," he said gently. "Besides, I miss you, Eve."

"I miss you too," she whispered back. "So much."

The two best friends had gotten lost easily in their love making, and Eve fell asleep in his arms shortly after as he held her close, and ran his fingers through her hair. "Goodnight, Eve." He whispered against her skin.

He lay in bed, awake for a while as thoughts raced through his head. He loved Eve, but the two had promised each that they would never fall in love with one another. It's not that he regretted sleeping with Eve, or falling in love with her. But he regretted not telling her how he truly felt.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know what you think! Don't forget to leave a review please! Thank you! –Melly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on chapter one! Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The next morning when Mike awoke, Eve was gone. Which part of the Cleveland native expected. He knew that Eve staying with him after they slept together every single time would have to come to an end at some point, and he was partly okay with that because that's what friends with benefits truly is. But it still really hurt him that she had just walked away from him so easily. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked to over to his left, and saw that Kofi was looking at him. He had a small smile on his face. "Did you have fun with Eve last night?" The highflyer asked, rising his eyebrows at his roommate.

For a quick moment, Mike thought for just a moment that he could feel his own cheeks blushing. He quickly ran a hand through his hair. "It's was nothing really," he quickly replied as he sat up. "So what are you doing today?"

Kofi laughed softly as how fast Mike was avoiding the subject, but he wasn't going to allow it to slide that easily. "How long have you liked her?"

"What?" Mike asked, looking through his phone to act like he was busy, but Kofi knew better.

"Eve," Kofi replied. "How long have you had feelings for her?"

Mike only shrugged, sighing softly. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "As long as I can remember, I guess." He said quietly with another shrug. "But it doesn't matter because she just broke up with Ted anyways, well, he broke up with her. Eve won't be ready for anything…if she even feels the same way." Mike mumbled.

Kofi looked up at Mike, and stopped ting his toes for just a moment. "Why did you start this whole… friends with benefits with her if you already had true feelings before it started?"

Mike shook his head. "I don't know, man." He replied. "Because you aren't supposed to date your best friend," he told him.

Kofi responded with a confused look, and then he asked, "you can't date them, but you can sleep with them?"

"I don't know!" Mike cried out of confusion as he threw a pillow at his roommates face. "She's not even here anyway because she left before either of us woke up…" he trailed off as a heavy sigh left his lips, and he rubbed the back of his neck. Eve never really left him whenever this had happened before, he didn't understand why this time was so different.

"Maybe it's different this time for her because she's starting to feel the same way you are."

Mike snorted. "Oh please," the Cleveland native said. "I would've caught onto the by now, but whatever. We need to get ready for RAW tonight anyway," he added. Glad that he was finally able to change the subject.

Mike heard his iPhone buzz just as he had finished putting gel in his hair. He rinsed his hands of the gel that was left over, and noticed that there was a text from Eve.

_Sorry I left so early…Vince texted me early this morning telling me we needed to meet. He had some news…do you have time to meet for coffee? –Eve_

"Eve?" Kofi asked.

Mike nodded. "She said she had to meet with Vince this morning…and wants me to meet with her for coffee," he explained as he looked himself over in the mirror. He thought that he looked good, and he hoped that Eve would think the same thing.

"It'll be all right, man. If it's meant to happen, it'll happen." Kofi said, trying to encourage his friend.

Mike patted Kofi on the back. "Thank you for listening Kofi," he said, meaning it. He was glad that he finally had someone he could at least confine his feelings to. He had been holding his feelings back for quite some time now, and it was only becoming more and more difficult for him.

"Anytime," Kofi smiled brightly. "That's what friends are for."

Mike returned the smile, and then he was out the door, and ready to go and meet with Eve.

* * *

When the two friends met twenty minutes later at the local coffee shop in the city that was hosting RAW tonight, the first thing that crossed Mike's mind was that he thought Eve looked beautiful.

The Denver native had on a strapless white sundress, and she had curled her hair. It made his heart skip a couple of beats. "Hey Eve," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi Mikey," she said softly, hugging him back as her arms wrapped around him. She inhaled his scent, and couldn't help but notice that he was wearing the cologne that Eve had bought him earlier this year. "I'm really sorry I left you this morning," she whispered, feeling a little sad that she had ditched him right after sleeping with him. "I didn't expect Vince to call me this morning."

"Its fine," Mike said just as quietly as he forced himself to pull away from Eve before she picked up on his racing heartbeat. "So, do you want to get some coffee?" He asked, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he rocked on his heels, and waited for her to answer.

Eve looked at Mike, trying to read him. Her best friend was acting off, but she couldn't understand why. The two of them having sex at random times was normal for the two. The only thing different about this time was Eve had left right away, but she didn't think it was that big of a deal. "Sure," Eve finally replied. "I mean, that is why we're here, right?" She asked, a nervous laugh escaping her as she tried to ignore the tension and awkwardness that was between her and Mike at the moment, but it could be cut with a knife, so it was hard to ignore.

"Right," Mike casually replied, keeping his hands in his pockets he walked over to get in line for his coffee. Eve felt sadness wash over her when she realized that Mike didn't even bother to return the smile, but she got in line anyway.

Mike picked a table that had just two chairs at it, the two chairs across from one another. The table itself was by a window, and away from all the other commotion that was going on in the coffee shop. As he waited for Eve to return with her drink, he sipped on his French-Vanilla Ice Cap, and stared out the window. Why did he have to fall in love with Eve? It had made everything so much more complicated.

"Did you get your usual?" Eve asked, sitting down in her chair across from Mike, hoping to relieve some of the tension that was between them.

Being pulled from his thoughts, Mike turned to face Eve. "Yeah," Mike nodded. "Did you?"

Eve nodded in response, sipping on her drink. She was kind of starting to regret asking Mike to have coffee with her this morning.

"So," Mike started, "what did Vince want to talk to you about this morning?" He asked, stirring his ice cap with his straw as a way of not having to look at Eve. Instead he would glance at her every now and then.

"Well, um…Vince is actually going to give me a shot at the Diva's title," she smiled warmly. "I'm excited. This is my first title shot since I've been in the company."

Mike returned the smile, "that's great Eve," he tried, trying to sound enthusiastic as he could. "I'm so proud of you, Eve. You really, really, deserve this." He gave her another smile before taking a sip of his drink.

Eve smiled back, and she could tell that Mike was truly in fact happy for her, but she was still able to see that something was off with him. "Thank you Mikey. If it means anything to you, you're the first person to hear the news," she explained. "As soon as Vince told me about this earlier when I met with him, my first thought was that I had to share it with you," the Denver native quietly admitted to her best friend.

Mike rested his hand on top of Eve's, and his blue eyes had softened. Maybe he was overacting to Eve leaving him this morning; this was a big push for his best friend after all. "I'm glad that I'm the first person to find this news out, Eve. It does mean something to me, it means more to me than you'll ever know," he pulled his hand away.

Eve nervously bit down on her straw, sipping on her drink slowly as she watched Mike with soft eyes. She was trying so hard to read him, but it was nearly impossible to read just exactly how he was feeling. "Are you okay, Mikey?" She finally asked, not being able to take it anymore.

Mike only nodded. "I'm fine Eve," he said quietly. "I'm just really tired today, that's all."

"Okay…" Eve sighed, not wanting to push Mike any further. It was clear to her that he was lying to her; she just couldn't understand why he would lie to her. He had never lied to her before. "Do you have anything going on for you during RAW tonight?"

Mike shook his head, and Eve could see sadness wash over his face, and fill his blue eyes. "No," he quietly answered. "I haven't really had anything going on for me for a while now," he painfully admitted, he knew that he was slipping down the ladder lately, but it was still hard for him to admit out loud.

"It'll be okay, Mikey. Just give it time," Eve whispered.

* * *

When Mike arrived at RAW later that night, he was told that he would be in a match with Cody Rhodes tonight, and that he would be winning IC the title. Mike looked at Vince. "What brought this about?" Mike questioned. "I didn't know I was in the spot for a title shot."

"Well, Cody isn't getting much of a response anyway, and we believe that this is the time to push you as a face. It was brought up to my attention earlier tonight that you deserve this push, and they were right."

Even more confusion washed over Mike's face. "I'm sorry, we?"

Vince simply nodded. "Eve came to me about an hour ago, and explained it to me. She was right. Cody's time as champion has become stale, and it's time to push you as a face. So have fun in your match tonight, Mr. Mizanin."

A smile crossed Mike's lips as he thanked Vince, shook his hand, and then walked out of his office. It was only when Mike was outside off his office did he allow himself to grin like an idiot. Eve had put him over, and gotten him a title shot tonight. His first title shot in a long time.

It was at this moment that Mike Mizanin fell even more in love with Eve Torres, and he surly thought that falling even more in love with her was impossible. But clearly, it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter took a little longer to get up with time around. I've been crazy busy, but next week is spring break, so I'll only have work to worry about instead of work and classes. So hopefully I'll be able to write more! Don't forget to leave a review! – Melly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After finding out that Mikey and Eve are going to be in a movie together, and almost exploding with happiness that I can't even put into words, I HAD to write chapter three of No Strings Attached. I'll probably buy so many copies of this movie. I marked out so hard, oh my god, I'm so excited! SO, with that being said, enjoy chapter three! – Melly**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After winning the title from Cody, Mike felt on top of the world. He figured that part of that was because he knew Eve helped him get there, and that probably meant more to him than winning the title. The fact that Eve helped him get a shot meant the world to him, because of how in love with her he truly was.

He went backstage, looking for Eve right away. He couldn't wait to hug her, and thank her. He also had a reason to congratulate her. His best friend was now the current Diva's champion; and that warmed his heart. He was so proud of Eve, and how far she had come.

"Mikey!" Mike turned around to see Eve running towards him, her belt in his arms as she ran. She giggled as she jumped into his arms, and he caught her with ease as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms went around his neck. He kept his arms around her waist, holding her up.

Mike could feel his heart speed up. She had such an effect on him. "Hey you," he said softly as he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "So how does it feel to finally hold the Diva's championship?"

Eve smiled brightly. "It feels wonderful!" She happily responded. "What about you, Mr. IC champion, hm?" She asked, running her fingers through his freshly shampooed hair. "How does it feel to be back on the road of climbing up that ladder again?"

"It feels amazing," he said softly. He as beginning to get lost in her, and in her touch, to Mike, in this moment, no one else was around. He looked into her eyes, and in this moment, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

He wanted to get that amazing feeling he gets when his own lips brush across hers. The way his body feels like it's on fire, because of the power Eve had just by touching him, and because he finds her absolutely perfect.

"Mikey, what are you looking at?" Eve asked, her voice was somewhat shy, because she was almost afraid to ask. After the way he was acting so off with her in the coffee shop before, she didn't want to go back to that.

Mike went back and forth on whether or not he should be honest with her. Because in all honesty, he wanted to tell her that he thought she was absolutely beautiful. The other side of him thought that he would be going over the line that the two friends had set months ago.

After all, you shouldn't be calling someone beautiful, if the two of you agreed to be friends with benefits, right? Then again, you shouldn't be in love with them, either. But it was too late for that. Because he was in love with her, and Mike in was in deep.

"Mikey?" Eve asked for a second time, getting a letting anxious. Her voice was softer, and she ran his fingers through his spiky hair again. Eve wasn't so sure why she would do that from time to time, it was almost a natural reaction for her. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at you and how beautiful you are," he honestly admitted in such a soft whisper, that she couldn't almost hear him. She was asking herself if she had even heard him correctly.

She quickly realized what Mike had said to her, and as soon as she realized it, Eve could feel herself blushing. The Denver native didn't know how to respond exactly. But on the inside, she was more than happy to hear Mike call her beautiful. As she thought about it, though, Eve began to wonder if she was only happy to hear him say that because of what happened with Ted less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Eve….?" Mike slowly questioned, his heart was pounding. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry," Eve softly replied. "I just, I wasn't sure what to say." She honestly told him. "But, thank you so much. That was really sweet of you to say."

Mike felt his heart drop into his stomach; maybe he wasn't good enough for Eve. If he compared himself to Ted, Mike _knew_ that he was nowhere good enough. Ted was rich, and Mike wasn't as rich as he was. Sure, of course made money, but not as nearly as much as Ted. Ted was good looking, and a ladies man, and could have any girl he wanted.

Mike on the other hand didn't have the best of luck when it came to women. He had yet to have a successful relationship, and he found that embarrassing. It wasn't that Mike was inconsiderate of women, or that he degraded them. He was actually very considerate of them.

Mike wanted nothing more than to make the girl who he cared so much for, realize just how truly special she was. Not only to him personally, but how special and unique they were in general, just for being them. For him, of course that person was Eve.

"It's okay," Mike forced a weak smile to hide the feeling of pain that he could feel in the middle of his heart, and the pain was deeper than what he had expected. "Would it be cool if we went to dinner?" He asked, trying to be hopeful. "I know that things this morning were a little on edge…but…" he trailed off, not sure how to continue with what he wanted to say. The last thing he wanted to do was to sound like a rambling idiot.

"Mike, I would love to go out to dinner with you, but Randy already offered to take me out to dinner tonight." She told her best friend, untangling herself from him slowly. She didn't want to let go of Mike, but if she didn't now, she wasn't so sure when she would. She could stay in Mike's arms forever; it was one of her favorite places to be.

"Oh," was all Mike could think of to say. The fact that Randy was taking out his best friend out to dinner had blindsided him. Not only that, but Mike hated Randy, and knew that someone like Randy only had nothing more than horrible intentions when it came to someone like Eve, and he found that to be repulsive. "Is he taking you on a date?" Mike blurted out, starting to feel the anger to build up inside of him, but he tried the best to hide it in his voice.

Eve raked a hand through her hair. "Well, kind of…yeah. You know…since I won the title and everything," she explained, knowing where this was going. She had listened to Mike many times warn her about Randy, and from time to time, it would drive Eve crazy. She could take care of herself very well. Eve was extremely independent.

A mixture of hurt, anger and confusion quickly passed over Mike's face, but he made sure it was gone as fast as it had appeared for that brief second. Then in a low whisper, he bravely said, "I could've taken you out tonight, Eve."

A heavy sigh left her lips. "Mike, that wasn't a part of the deal we made," she pointed out in a hush whisper, not wanting any of their co-workers to hear her.

"I know," Mike mumbled. "Sorry," he quickly added, looking away. "Well…congrats again on winning, and I guess that I'll see you when I see you." He quickly shoved his hands into his jean pockets as he avoided looking at Eve. His title rested comfortably over his left shoulder.

"Mike…" Eve started softly, wanting so badly to reach out and touch him, but something inside her wasn't allowing her to do so. "Mike, I…"

The Cleveland native quickly shook his head. "It's cool," he casually responded. "You can just text me later, or stop by…or do whatever you're going to do. Have fun, Eve." He said quietly.

Eve was going to speak, but Mike was already walking down the hall. Eve watched him, sadness in her green eyes. His shoulders seemed to be weighed down as he walked away, and she knew that deep down she was the reason for it.

* * *

Her date with Randy went all right, but the whole time she was with Randy, Eve could only think of Mike. She hated fighting with Mike more than anything in the world. He was her best friend, her rock. She easily trusted Mike with her life, and she knew for a fact that he would _anything_ for her in less than a heartbeat. Sex with Mike was always good, and that was a bonus.

"It was about time you became the Diva's champion," she heard Randy's voice say, pulling Eve out of her current thoughts.

She quickly forced a smile. The pair was now walking back to Randy's hotel room. "Thanks Randy," she said, still not fully engaged in the conversation she was having with him. She couldn't get Mike out of her head.

"No problem, so are you spending the night?"

"Huh? What? I'm sorry Randy, I'm kind of tired tonight," Eve lied, making up a reason for her actions.

Randy simply nodded, and then he said, "I asked you if you wanted to spend the night?"

Eve nervously bit her lower lip. She wasn't exactly ready to jump into a relationship with Randy, her and Ted had just broken up. But it would be nice in be in the arms of someone again. Though Eve could go spend her night in the arms of Mike, and she found that much more comforting.

"I'm sorry," Eve apologized, not being able to bring herself to say yes. "Not tonight, I'm too tired. But I had a lot of fun tonight, so thank you." She quickly added.

Randy nodded again. "That's fine Eve, I figured that you might reject the idea of spending the night with me," he admitted. He stepped closer to her, and Eve began to feel her heart race. "Well, goodnight, Eve. I'll call you tomorrow morning," he kissed her softly.

Eve didn't know how to respond to the kiss as he pulled away, raked a hand through her hair, so smiled shyly. "Okay, that sounds good Randy."

"Perfect," Randy said before going into his own hotel room, and Eve stood there until she heard the door click closed.

She quickly ran to the elevator, and took it up two more floors, bringing her to the fourth floor. She walked down the hall at a fast pace as her eyes scanned over each one of the door numbers, looking for the number 434.

Once she found the room, she knocked softly.

Moments later the door opened, and she saw Kofi standing in the doorway. "Hey Kofi," she said softly. "Is Mikey here?"

Kofi nodded. "Yeah, he's here," Kofi finally said, decided not to explain to Eve how down Mike had been ever since his roommate had come back to the room after RAW tonight. Kofi knew that his friend was down because Eve had a date with Orton tonight, when he wanted nothing more than to be that date.

Eve stepped inside, and her eyes softened when she saw Mike, and a bit of sadness washed over her face. "Mikey? Have you been drinking?" She questioned.

"I only had one beer," he quietly replied, finally looking up at her, and when she looked back into his eyes, she swore to herself that it looked like he had been crying, but maybe she was overthinking things. "What are you doing here?" Mike finally asked.

Eve sighed softly running a hand through her hair. "I just wanted to see you," she quietly whispered.

Kofi took that a sign to leave, and he quietly and quickly stepped out of the room. He knew what Mike's current feelings were, and he wanted to give the two some space just in case his friend finally decided to share those feelings.

Mike didn't say anything right away, but when he finally replied he mumbled, "I don't feel like having sex tonight. Why don't you go ask Orton? I'm sure he would love it."

Eve looked back at Mike, a look of hurt and confusion written all over her face, and tears in her eyes. "Mike…I'm not here for sex…" She said slowly. "I'm here because I just wanted to see you," she said, echoing her words from moments ago.

Mike shrugged. He had so many emotions rushing through him at the speed of light at this moment, and it was killing him inside.

"Mikey…what's going on with you?" Eve asked; her voice cracking as she fought the tears that were welling up.

Mike shook his head. He hated to see her cry, and he hated it even more when he was the reason she was crying. So he quickly shoved his feelings for her aside, just like he always did. "It's nothing honestly…what would you like to do?"

Eve slowly stepped towards him, "can we cuddle?" The Denver native asked in a low whisper.

Mike automatically nodded, unable to tell her no. "Come here," he whispered back, holding his arms out.

Eve set her title down next Mike's, and climbed into his arms, inhaling his scent. She noticed that his cologne from earlier still lingered, and it made her happy because it was the cologne that she had gotten him.

When she climbed into his arms that was when she also finally took notice that Mike was now in nothing more than a pair of black sweatpants. Even in the darkness that surrounded the two best friends, Eve could still see just how perfectly blue Mike's eyes were. She absolutely loved that about him.

"Goodnight Eve," Mike said softly. _I love you. _The Ohio native thought to himself, too afraid to say it aloud.

"Goodnight, Mikey," Eve contently replied as she buried her face into his bare chest, and she relaxed at the feeling of Mike running her fingers through her hair, and the sound of the waves that were crashing upon the shore right outside their hotel room.

* * *

**A/N: Hoping to update again as soon as I can! Life has just been a little on the crazy side! Please take the time to review! Thank you! – Melly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm really happy with the way this story is turning out so far, and I'm glad that you are all enjoying it as well! Here's chapter four! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When Eve awoke the next morning, she woke up to find Mike gone. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. Had Mike left her? She ran a hand through her curly hair, a heavy sigh leaving her body. Things between her and Mike had seemed to become so complicated lately, and she couldn't understand why.

The two of them had a very strong friendship. The type of friendship where either of them could say anything to the other, no matter what that something was, so why was Mike holding something back? It was clear to the beautiful Denver native that he was, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

A wave of relief washed over Eve when she saw Mike come out of the bathroom. Such a deep amount of panic had set in her that it didn't even cross her mind that he could be showering.

Mike came out of the bathroom, freshly showered. "Oh, you're up," he said, towel drying his hair.

"Yeah..." Eve said softly. "I'm awake," she said, trying her best not to get upset. "I thought you left me…" she softly admitted.

Mike looked away for a moment. "It wouldn't have been any different than when you left me last night to go on that date with Randy…" he mumbled.

Eve looked up from the bed, and she could feel guilt setting in. How was she going to tell Mike that the date with Randy went well, and that the two of them planned to see one another again? She knew just how much Mike hated Randy, and she didn't want her dating Randy to affect her friendship with Mike. She would pick Mike over anyone. "We need to talk about that, Mike."

Mike froze, he had stopped towel drying his hair, and he just stared at Eve. "What is there to talk about?" He asked; his voice was cool as he spoke to her. "Because I really don't have anything to say," he said.

Eve sighed. "Mike…please do not make this any harder than it already is," she whispered nervously as she picked at the blanket.

"I'm not doing anything, Eve!" Mike shouted as he could feel his anger building. "You know I don't like him!"

"It doesn't matter if you don't like him, Mike! He's my boyfriend now!"

Mike froze. "Randy hardly knows how to be a boyfriend." He said coldly. "You're doing nothing other than setting yourself up for heartbreak. But I guess if you're going to date someone who you know is a prick, than you deserve it."

Eve stared at Mike speechless. She didn't know where all of this was coming from, but this wasn't the Mike she knew. This was not her Mikey. "Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?" She coldly asked. "I'm not stupid, Mike. I can make my own choices."

"Are you sure about that?" Mike asked, twisting the towel around in his hands. "Because Randy is going to do nothing more than fuck you for the hell of it. He's going to use you for sex."

"How is that any different than what goes on between you and I?" Eve asked coldly.

Mike stared at Eve, his eyes went ice cold, and he threw the towel that was in his hands at the wall, and Eve jumped. "I never fuck you, Eve! Never!" He screamed, no longer able to hold back. "How can you say that to me!? I'm not Randy!"

"You're right, Mike! You aren't my boyfriend!"

"It wasn't _my_ idea to start our friends with benefits, bullshit!" He screamed at her, and he was trying so hard to hold back all of his emotions, because if he would allow himself to, he would start crying right now. He didn't want Eve to see him cry. He knew it would only cause Eve to see him as weak.

Eve screaming at him that he wasn't her boyfriend hurt him, but he refused to show it. Especially since he wanted nothing more than to be her boyfriend, "we started this bullshit because _you_ were crying over yet _another_ failed relationship!" He yelled.

Eve stared at him for a while. She didn't know what to say to that, and an awkward silence fell between the two best friends. "That was so low, Mike…" The Denver finally whispered, she couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

"So was you saying that all I do is fuck you," Mike quietly responded in a low tone. "I've never once fucked you in my life Eve, and I never would." He said, his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. He could feel the tears welling up his blue eyes. He refused to look at Eve, or even to so much at glance at her. This secret that he was keeping inside was only becoming more and more painful, and clearly after today, their friendship was on rocks.

"I think that this is a good time for you to get going, Eve." Mike said quietly, still refusing to look at her. "I'm sure your wonderful boyfriend is waiting for you anyway," he rolled his eyes.

Eve got up, but she couldn't bring her foot to move. "Mike…we need to talk about all of this…" She said slowly, trying to fighting her tears. "Please…"

Mike shook his head as he went to go and pick up the towel. "I already told you, I have nothing to say, Eve." He said coldly, his back was now to her as he looked out the window.

Eve stared at him, she so badly wanted to go over to Mike, and hug him from behind. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and comfort him. She could see that he was in pain, and it was all of her fault. "Mike…Mike, I'm…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…"

Mike didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything, and he had his back to her because he didn't want Eve to see the tears that were currently rolling down his cheeks. He didn't speak because he didn't want her to hear the pain that was in his voice.

Eve waited a few more moments, and rocked on her heels. She wished Mike would say something, but it was clear to her that he wasn't going to. "I'll text you later," the beautiful Denver native whispered quietly, and a few moments later, Mike heard the door click close.

It was then that he allowed himself to finally release his emotions. He took the thing that was closest to him, which happened to be a picture of him and Eve. He threw it at the wall as hard as he could, and when he heard the glass shatter, it was like his heart was shattering with it. "Damn it!" He screamed as he finally allowed himself to cry, he never knew that love could be so painful.

He went over to where the picture had shattered, and he slowly picked it up. The two of them looked so happy in the picture, and Mike wished that he could go back to that moment in time. He hated the way he was feeling right now, and he just wanted this to go away.

"Eve…I love you so much…" he whispered softly, as he ran his thumb gently over her face in the picture. "This is so hard for me…I don't want to push you away anymore…I want to let you in…why can't you love me too…?" He sighed as he sniffled.

He cleaned up the broken glass, and he threw it away. He didn't know where to go from here, he wasn't even sure if he and Eve could still be friends. He loved Eve to death, and he wanted to be there for her, and he wanted to support her, because he knew that Randy was going to break her heart. He hated it, but he knew Randy was no good, and that's why he hated him.

Mike couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to go to the hotel bar, he was in need of a drink.

* * *

He went down to the first floor, and he sat down at the bar at one of the bar stools He asked the bartender for a couple of shots. He didn't want to get drunk; he just wanted to numb the pain. As the first shot went down his throat, a warm feeling rushed through his body and it brought a sense of calmness to him. "Mike, are you okay?"

Mike looked over to see Brie Bella sitting beside him. He and Brie hadn't talked much lately, but that's because he was always with Eve. He and Brie weren't all that close either, but he did consider her as one of his good friends. "I guess I'm okay," Mike mumbled, looking down at his second shot. He wasn't sure if he should take it or not.

"You've look like you've been crying," Brie softly pointed out. "You never cry unless something is truly wrong or hurting you, Mike. Is this about Eve?" Brie was extremely smart, and she picked up on things like this.

Mike heisted for a few moments. He didn't know if he should answer this question honestly, or if he should just lie. He didn't want word getting around about his feelings for Eve. He would be embarrassed, because he knew that everyone would more than likely just make fun of him for it.

Most of the guys backstage only saw Mike as a guy who was nothing more than a jokester, and of course he was from time to time. But his feelings for Eve weren't a joke, they were real, and they were deep. Finally, he nodded his head. "Yes," he quietly admitted.

Brie's face fell. He could see the pain in Mike's eyes, and that was rare. No one ever saw Mike in pain, he masked it well. "Mike, you know that drinking isn't going to help you, or make things better, so let's get you out of here, okay?"

"I guess so," Mike said softly as he paid for both of his drinks, even though he couldn't bring himself to drink the other one.

* * *

The walk back to Mike's hotel room was quiet, and Brie would glance at him every couple of minutes. She hated to see someone hurting so much.

Once they got inside, he sat on the bed, and Brie sat beside him. She watched Mike sadly, his face was in his hands, and she could tell that the Ohio native was embarrassed and ashamed. "Did you hear that she's with Orton now?" He finally questioned in a low whisper. "She's dating him; she's actually stupid enough to date him."

Brie rested a soft hand on his shoulder, and nodded. "Yes, I know," she said softly. "But you and I both know they won't last."

"But he's still dating her!" Mike cried, the pain in Mike's voice was clear, and it caused Brie to jump a bit.

"I know, Mike. I know, and I know how hard it is for you right now, but stick through it because she's going to need you, and you know that."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to be there for her anymore." He said angrily. "She'll be on her own this time."

"We both know that you don't mean that, Mike." Brie said, her voice still gentle, making sure that she wasn't going to offend him.

Mike finally got the courage to look at her. "Why am I not good enough to be her boyfriend, Brie? Why is it so easy for her to use me for sex?"

Brie looked at him; she wasn't so sure how to answer that. Truth be told, she didn't have an answer for him, and the site of such a broken Mike before her was breaking her heart. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. "Mike…you are good enough for Eve," she said. "Eve will realize it soon, you just have to wait."

"I can't wait anymore, Brie. I don't want to…I…I can't," he said, trying to keep his composure.

Brie wasn't sure what came over her, but for some reason, she kissed him on the lips softly. "You can, I know you can."

Mike looked at Brie, and confusion washed over his face. But for Mike, it felt nice to kiss someone, so he took her face into his hands, and he returned the kiss.

Brie climbed into his lap facing him, and Mike kept a hand on each side of her face as the kiss deepened, and the passion between the two grew.

Brie threw her shirt over her head, and after that, clothes shed between the pair quickly.

The sex between Mike and Brie was nothing like the sex he and Eve shared, and there were no feelings for him behind it. He laid there afterwards quietly, lost in his own thoughts. He wanted it to work out so that Eve was the only person he had ever slept with in his life, but clearly after tonight, that was no longer true.

All he wanted to do was go find Eve, and fall asleep with her in his arms again. But he wasn't his girl, she was Randy's, and after the choice he made tonight, he knew that it would only make things even rougher, and that was the last thing he needed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter four! Please take the time to review; this is my OTP, after all! So reviews for this story mean even more! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It was an amazing feeling to wake up and see all the reviews that I had gotten last night for this story! It gave me the inspiration to write chapter five tonight! So, I hope you enjoy chapter five! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed, and in those past couple of weeks, Mike and Eve had barely spoken to one another. Mike couldn't bring himself to talk to Eve, so he had decided it was best for him not to.

After sleeping with Brie, Brie promised him that nothing between them would change, and that it would stay between just the two of them. He agreed that it was best to keep it that way, but half of him wanted to tell Eve. He missed her so much, and he wanted to see her again.

Mike couldn't even bring himself to text Eve and ask her how she was doing. Things were so different now between the two best friends ever since they gotten into their huge fight. Which Mike regretted, but he had to get his feelings out in the open somehow.

Mike wasn't even able to get all of his true feelings in the open, because he had yet failed again when it came to telling Eve he loved her. He had kept to himself these past two weeks. He hadn't even spoken to Kofi that much anymore.

A knock sounded at the door, and Mike dragged himself out of the bed, and went over to the door. He was afraid to open it, because he wasn't ready to face Eve. He opened the door, and relief rushed over him when he saw Kofi on the other side. "Hey Man," Kofi said quietly.

"Hi," Mike said softly, rocking on his heels, as he stole a glance at his friend.

"How are you today?" Kofi asked. "I haven't talked to you in a while, and I'm worried about you." Kofi was well aware of the fact that Randy and Eve had been together for about three weeks now, and he knew just how badly it hurt Mike.

Mike could only shrug. He knew that he could be honest with Kofi about how he was really feeling lately. He and Kofi had gotten pretty close over the years, and for Mike, Kofi was his go to guy when he needed something. They traveled together whenever they got the chance, and they were always roommates. "I really miss her, man…" he quietly admitted.

Kofi nodded in understanding. He knew how important the friendship he shared with Eve truly was, and he wished that the two of them would go back to their old ways. "Have you tried talking to her?" The highflyer questioned.

Mike shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to her," he said quietly. "She and I got into this huge fight…and we both said some things that we really shouldn't have said to the other," he explained quietly. "I'm sure she hates me. She probably never wants to see me again."

Kofi studied his friends' face, and he could tell that Mike was honestly feeling that way. "Mike, the girl doesn't hate you." Kofi said softly as he rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She could never hate you, and I'm sure she wants to see you," he explained.

Mike shrugged again. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"You could start with I'm sorry," Kofi gently suggested.

Mike looked at him, he knew that was right. "She's probably busy with Orton," he sighed softly.

"You never know," Kofi pointed out to his friend. "And honestly Mike, I'm sure that Eve would drop everything to come and see you right now."

Mike thought about it for a moment. They were still best friends after all, or at least he hoped that they were. "Okay…you're right. Thank you Kofi," Mike said honestly. "I'll talk to her."

Kofi brought Mike into one of their bro hugs, and he patted him on the back. "Anytime, Mike. You know that I will always be here for you."

Mike nodded. "Same goes to you, I'll always be here for you too."

Kofi smiled brightly. "Text me later, and let me know how everything goes, okay?"

"Okay man, I will." Mike said, returning the smile, and then closed the door to his hotel room. He was glad that Kofi had stopped by; it was just what he needed to be able to start talking to Eve again.

* * *

Elsewhere, Eve was currently with Randy, and things weren't going so great. Eve had just come back from a workout at the gym. She had been going to the gym more often than usual lately to see if that could help her forget about Mike, but it hadn't been working out in her favor so far, because Mike was always in the back of her mind.

When Eve walked into the hotel room, a heavy sigh left her lips. Randy had been clearly drinking again, and she hated it. She told him a few nights ago when he got drunk that she wouldn't be putting up with this bullshit, and that she would leave him in a heartbeat, and she meant it. "Randy….seriously?" The beautiful girl questioned as she set down her gym bag. "I told you how I feel about you drinking."

"Do you honestly think I care, Eve?" Randy asked coldly as made his way over to her. A bottle of Whiskey was in his hand.

Eve rolled her eyes. She hated when Randy acted like this. It was dealing with a child. "I can't deal with this, Randy. I don't have the patience to deal with this," she told him.

Randy didn't reply, he looked at his Eve, and his eyes went cold. "Where have you been at Eve?" He asked, getting in her face. "Because you've been gone for hours, and I expected you to cook me a meal. So you better get your ass in the kitchen, and start making my fucking meal," he snapped as he took a swing of the Whiskey.

Eve stepped back, and she stared at him. "Who in the hell do you think you are, Randy?" Eve questioned, her body getting tense. "You have no right to speak to me like that at all."

"I can do whatever the hell I want, sweetheart." Randy smirked.

Eve gave him a disgusted look. "Mike was right about you, you're nothing but a prick that has his head stuck up his own ass," she snapped.

Randy didn't respond for a few moments, but when he did, his hand came in contact with the side of Eve's face. This shocked the Denver native, and a few moments later, she could taste blood.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me again like that you little bitch! You hear me?" Randy questioned, getting in her face.

Eve looked back at Randy; her eyes were focused as she stared at the man that stood before her. She then reacted, and she kicked him as hard as she good in the groin. "Don't you ever put your filthy hands on me again, because I promise you that you will wish you never did, Randy." Eve said in a firm voice. She wasn't going to stand for a man _ever_ putting his hands on her. She deserved better than that.

Before Randy could even have the chance to respond, Eve was gone. She was thankful that she and Randy had yet to be roommates, because that meant that all of her personal things were in her own hotel room.

As she walked out of the hotel room, and the door closed behind her, a smile crossed her lips. She could hear Randy whining in pain, and it felt good to give him a taste of his on medicine.

* * *

Eve went to her hotel room, and went into the bathroom right away. Her left cheek still had Randy's handprint on the side of her face. She hoped that it wouldn't bruise, but she would use makeup to cover it up if she had to. She noticed that her lip was beginning to swell, and she hated it. She knew there was no way to hide that.

She was about to place a cold washcloth on it to help soothe the pain when she heard a knock at the door. Anger filled her as she rushed over to the door; she wasn't in the mood to deal with Randy or anymore of his childish games tonight. "Randy, I tol-"

All of the words and the ability for her to speak came to a crashing halt when Eve saw Mike standing before her. "Mikey…" She whispered softly, wishing that she could hide her face. She didn't want to talk about it.

"What happened to the left side of your face?" Mike asked, wasting no time as he walked inside and spun around to face Eve. That wasn't the first thing he expected to say to his best friend of course, but this had shocked him.

"It's nothing," Eve said quietly as she closed the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked, turning around to face him as she tried to change the subject.

Mike quickly shook his head from side to side. "We'll get to that in a minute," he said in a gentle voice. "What happened to you, Eve?" He questioned. His voice was firm when he asked this question, and his beautiful blue eyes filled with concern for the girl that stood before him.

"Mike…" Eve slowly whispered, knowing he wasn't going to give up on this. "I already told yo-"

Mike shook his head again. "I know when you're lying, Eve. You're lying to my face right now. This clearly is far from nothing, what happened?"

Eve sighed heavily. She was glad to see Mike, but she knew that this wasn't going to go over well, and it would give the Ohio native even more reason to hate Randy. "Randy slapped me…" she quietly mumbled as she walked past him, and sat on the end of the bed.

"He did what!?" Mike yelled, spinning around to face her. "I'll kill him!"

Eve flinched at the amount of anger that Mike displayed. "Mike, please," Eve begged. Her head was pounding, and this was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

Mike disappeared for a moment, but only to go and retrieve a cool damp washcloth from the bathroom. He knelt down in front of Eve, and gently brought it up to her busted lip. "When did this happen?" He asked softly.

"About ten minutes ago," Eve whispered, flinching in pain when Mike had come in contact with her lip. It was more painful than she had thought.

Mike nodded in response, and he placed the washcloth beside him on the floor after he had wiped away the blood from her lip, and he was sure it was done bleeding. "Are you in pain?" He asked, looking up at his best friend. His eyes were soft, and so was the tone of his voice.

Eve nodded slowly, not wanting to admit it. "Yeah," she honestly whispered.

Mike brought a gentle hand up to the left side of her face, and it was as if he could feel Eve's body relax as soon as he made contact. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you lately. After our fight, I just needed some space…" he explained. "But I miss you…" he quietly added.

Eve looked down at him, running her fingers through his spiky brown hair. "It's okay, that fight was my fault anyway, and I've missed you too, Mikey."

Mike smiled when she used her pet name for him. He had missed hearing her call him that.

Eve returned the smile, and her eyes were still locked on his. She so badly wanted to sleep with him tonight.

It was almost as if Mike had read her mind, because the next thing she knew, Mike stood to his feet, and took her face into his hands, and kissed her softly.

Eve slowly stood to her feet so it was easier for her to return the kiss, and the kiss between the two quickly became extremely passionate.

Mike pulled away to place a trail of gentle kisses down Eve's neck, and he could hear he softly moan his name. He missed the sound to that. He placed a gentle kiss on her collarbone, and then he pulled away to look at her. "Do you want to?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Yes," Eve immediately whispered. "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

Mike responded by kissing her again, and he gently placed her on the bed before climbing over her as he looked into her eyes. He rested his forehead against hers, and he just took a moment to look at her, to get lost in her.

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, reminding himself to kick Randy's ass later for doing this to her.

Eve quickly picked up on that, and she whispered, "don't even think about that right now. Focus on this moment, on you and me. Focus on us," Eve said gently.

Mike nodded, and the two began kissing again. Their kisses started off gentle, slow, and sweet. But with each moment that passed, the kisses grew more intense, more passionate, and more meaningful.

This time as the two friends got lost in their lovemaking, they could feel a difference than all the other times they had slept together.

Eve let go, and Mike let go moments later before collapsing on top of her, his body trembling as his name spilled from his lips low whisper. He gently nuzzled her neck, and then he rolled onto his back, not wanting to put his full weight on her, and he pulled her into his arms.

Eve placed a gentle kiss on his bare chest as she enjoyed the relaxing feeling of Mike running his fingers through her hair.

It felt great to have Eve back in his arms again, but Mike still couldn't shake the feeling of just _how_ different this time felt to him. Maybe it was because it seemed to be more passionate and more meaningful this time around since the two hadn't seen each in two weeks.

Little did he know that the girl in his arms had the same feelings that he felt. Eve could feel that it was different too as the two of them laid together in the peacefulness that surrounded them, happy to be back in the arms of one another again.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! Yet another update is complete. I swear my passion for this story only grows with each chapter that I post. Anyway, please leave your thoughts in a review! It's been wonderful seeing what you have to say! – Melly. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Is it weird to say that I've fallen in love with my own story? No? Okay, good! Because I really have! This story is seriously feeding into my Mikey/Eve obsession, and that's not good news at all, but oh well! Enough talking from me, enjoy chapter six! – Melly**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning to find Eve still sleeping. He gently ran his thumb over the spot where Randy had slapped her last night. Just as he guessed, it bruised. He felt anger fill him as he kept gently running his thumb over it. He hated Randy for this.

Eve began to stir, and her eyes opened. "Good morning," she softly whispered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

Mike lazily shrugged a shoulder, and smiled down at her. "Not too long," he said in a soft voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Eve smiled up at Mike as she sat up. "I'm feeling a little better," she said quietly. "Thank you for being here for me last night."

"Eve, I'm always going to be here for you," Mike admitted. "It's what friends are for." He told her, and he meant it. "I really want to kick Randy's ass for hitting you," he quietly added mumbling as he picked at the bed comforter.

"Mikey…" Eve said gently as she closed her fingers around his wrist.

He turned his head to look at her. He knew that Eve wouldn't want him doing anything about this, but he couldn't help himself. There was no reason for Randy to ever put his hands on any woman. Ever. "What?" He sighed. "I want to defend you." He quietly added.

"I know that you do," Eve said softly, trying to keep him calm. "But you going in there and beating the hell out of Randy won't fix anything."

Mike didn't say anything, but deep down he knew that Eve was right. "I know…I just…."

"I know," Eve said gently, "and thank you so much for looking out for me. It means so much to me."

Mike smiled, that made him feel a little better. "You don't have to thank me," he said. "It's my job as your best friend."

Eve was going to speak, but her phone went off. She picked up her phone, and read the message. "Vince says we need to go and meet him in his office. He says he has…plans for us." Eve explained, somewhat confused as she held up her phone so Mike could read her message as well.

Mike read it, and was just as confused as Eve. "Well, all right," Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Let's go and see what the crazy old man has planned for us."

Eve laughed softly. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Mike and Eve went to Vince's office together. Neither of them could begin to wonder why Vince would want the both of them, but they would soon find out.

Eve knocked on the door as she and Mike waited anxiously for Vince to open the door and allow them inside his office. "Eve, Mike," the chairman offered the two of them a warm smile. "Please come in, won't you?" He asked, stepping side.

Mike allowed Eve to enter first, as he walked in behind her, and Vince closed the door.

Eve and Mike both took a seat in one of the chairs that sat in front of Vince's desk. "So, what's going on Vince? Why did you call both of us here?" Eve asked out of curiosity.

Vince sat down in his large chair, and smiled at the two best friends as he folded his hands together, and placed them on his desk in front of them. "Well, I can't help but notice the chemistry that the two of you share," he said. "It's a very special type of chemistry that the two of you have. Something that you don't find often at all, the two of you have a rare chemistry. It's the perfect type of chemistry that I've been looking for to put in a storyline." He explained to the two of them.

"A storyline?" Eve questioned.

"You want Eve and I to be in a storyline together?" Mike asked, trying to make sure everything Vince had just told him was making sense.

"Well, not just any type of storyline…." Vince slowly started. "You two will be the power couple of the company…if you agree to it."

Eve and Mike glanced at one another, and then they returned their attention back to Vince. "Sure!" Eve said, being the first to answer the question. "I think that it's a great idea!"

"Great!" Vince smiled again, and both his and Eve's attention turned to Mike. "Are you okay with this Mike?" He asked.

Mike was quiet for a moment. This was a lot to think about. Being in a storyline with Eve could be one of the most amazing things to have ever happened to him. He would be able to kiss her, and hold her hand, flirt with her. He would be able to call Eve Torres his girl.

On the other hand, it would cause him to fall even deeper in love with her, even though it was all just a work. "Count me in," Mike smiled.

"Great!" Vince repeated, handing the two of them their lines. "Go over these, and be ready for your debut on RAW this Monday!" He said excitedly.

Mike and Eve left the office, both of them looking over the lines they were just given. "Well, RAW is in two days," Eve said. "So should we go over these tonight and tomorrow? There's a lot for us to remember," she added, flipping through the pages.

Mike nodded in agreement. "I think tonight and tomorrow is a good idea," he said. "Because like you said, there's a lot, and we have to remember all of this."

Eve smiled warmly. "So it looks like you're stuck with me for the next forty-eight hours, Mizanin."

Mike returned the smile as he threw an arm over her shoulders. "There's no one else I rather spend my time with," he said truthfully.

* * *

Mike and Eve ordered pizza, breadsticks, chicken wings, soda, and chocolate lava cakes. Eve laughed at Mike who was walking through the door with all boxes. "Good grief Mike, did you order enough food?" She laughed again as she walked over, and took a couple of the boxes to help him out.

"Well we both know how much you can eat," he smirked.

Eve put down the boxes, and slapped him playfully. "Shut up," she smiled as she took the other boxes and placed them on the table. "This all looks so good."

Mike nodded in agreement. "I'm starving!" He exclaimed, making Eve a plate of food, and then handing it to her before making his own plate.

"Thanks for paying for dinner Mikey," Eve smiled warmly, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek as she sat down on the bed cross-legged.

"You're welcome," Mike said, sitting down on the bed as well. Even though it was nothing more than a simple kiss on the cheek, Mike could feel a rush of warmth run through his body. It was a feeling he got whenever Eve's lips brushed his skin.

The two friends ate their food, while having small talk. "So what do you think of us being in a storyline together?" Eve asked, taking a sip of her soda.

Mike took a bite of food before answering her. He needed to find out the right way to word this without sounding too excited, or giving away his feelings for her. "I think it's going to be a lot of fun," he smiled warmly. "We'll get to hangout so much more now."

Eve nodded. "I'm excited," she told him. "It'll be interesting to see how you and I work together as an on screen couple…are you ready for that?" She asked in a low whisper. She was a little nervous, truth be told.

Mike nervously nodded. "I think we'll be just fine. Vince says that we have this chemistry together…so I think if we just do whatever we're supposed to, the chemistry will do the rest of the work." He explained, taking a bite of a breadstick to help calm his nerves. He didn't want Eve to pick up on how nervous he actually was.

"You're right Mikey," Eve smiled as she threw their trash away. "I'm going to brush my teeth, and change into my pajamas. Then we can start looking over our lines."

"Okay," Mike smiled back. "I'll get changed too."

Twenty minutes later the two best friends were changed, and sitting back on the bed once again. Mike had on a pair of black sweatpants, and a plain white t-shirt. Eve had on purple and blue plaid pajamas and a light purple cami top. She had pulled her hair into a bun, but left a few pieces of hair to frame her face. "I'm ready!" She smiled.

Mike nodded. "Me too," he said, becoming a little more nervous as he picked up the script he was given this morning, and his eyes began to scan it.

"It says we're going to feud with Maryse and Randy…" Mike slowly began, watching Eve's face carefully. He knew that both of them were a touchy subject for her. After all, Maryse was the reason she and Ted had broken up, and after last night's events, Mike was sure Eve never wanted to see Randy again.

Eve sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Great. So I have to see the girl who destroyed my relationship, and an asshole that put his hands on me all the time now."

Mike put a gentle hand on her knee. "It'll be okay, Eve. When we go out there, just focus on me, okay? Don't let Maryse know what effect she had on you. I know it hurt you, but don't let her know that. Go on out there, and show her the exact strong type of person that you are. As for Randy, don't worry about him. I'll finally be able to get my hands on that prick for putting his hands on you, and I'll go to Vince and make sure that Randy and I have at least one no DQ match. That way, I can kick his ass."

Eve smiled warmly. "Oh Mikey," she said softly. "What would I do without you?"

Mike lazily shrugged one shoulder. "You'd be missing out on having an awesome best friend," he grinned.

Eve laughed softly as she continued to read the script. "It says that we have to kiss, Mikey…" She whispered; there was almost a hint of shyness behind her voice.

"That shouldn't be a problem, right? I mean, you and I kiss all the time." He said; which of course was true. "Hell, we do a lot more than just kiss." He smirked.

Eve slapped him playfully with her script. "Shut up," she laughed. "But seriously Mike…it says we have to kiss. We have to kiss on national television."

Mike looked at Eve, slightly confused. He could tell that his best friend was a little nervous. "Does that make you nervous?" He asked. "Kissing me in front of millions of people? Or….do you not want to kiss me in front of millions of people because of our deal…?" He slowly asked, and now he was afraid of Eve's answer. He knew that their deal to be friends with benefits was to strictly stay just between the two of them, and it still would. Even with this new storyline coming up, but now he was afraid Eve didn't want to be seen kissing him in public.

Eve's face fell. "Mikey, of course that's not it." She said gently. "Do you think I'm embarrassed of you?"

Mike shrugged. "I…I don't know, I'm sorry Eve…I don't know where that question came from. I just…I don't want this storyline to change anything between us…you know?"

"It's not going to change anything." Eve said in a gentle whisper. "I promise you that nothing will change. You will always be my best friend, Mikey."

"So…why are you so nervous to kiss me on live television then?" He asked; he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He too was nervous to kiss Eve on live television, but he was also very excited.

"I don't want to mess it up," she truthfully replied as she raked a hand through her hair. "It will be a weird feeling when people are tapping us, and I don't want to mess the kiss up."

"Well, think about it this way….if you do mess up, we get to kiss again." Mike smiled, and he felt better when he saw Eve laugh a little. "But seriously Eve…you're too perfect to mess anything up, so don't worry about it." He bravely admitted in a low whisper.

Eve looked at him, her eyes had softened. That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her. She wasn't sure if Mike said it to help her calm her nerves a bit, or if it came from his heart.

"Do you think we should practice kissing?" Eve nervously asked him after they had gone over their lines for about an hour and a half.

Mike looked up from his script. His heart was racing. Eve wanted to practice kissing with him. "Do you think we need to?"

Eve shrugged. "I don't think it'll hurt anything," she whispered.

Mike nodded in agreement. "You're right," he said quietly as he set down his script beside him.

Eve was sitting to his left, and he slowly turned his head to look into her eyes. Some of her hair that she had left down was getting in her eyes, so she gently tucked it behind her ear.

He kissed her gently as he brought his left hand up to her cheek, and he could feel Eve's hand come up to the side of his face while her other hand closed around his left wrist.

As Mike kissed her, he couldn't help but wonder if Eve wanted to kiss him because she truly did feel as if the two needed to practice since live television would be different, or if it was just an excuse to get the chance to kiss him.

Either way, he was happy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter six! (: The reviews have been pouring in lately, and I just wanted to say thank you so, so, much! Chapter seven will be up soon! (: Review, review, review! – Melly. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, I know it's been a while! I'm really sorry! I've been really busy! I hope you enjoy chapter seven! – Melly**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Mike kissed Eve one last time before finally pulling away. "I think you and I will be okay for live television," he said as a soft chuckle left his lips.

Eve giggled a little. "I really hope so, Mikey. Vince choosing us for the power couple is huge! I mean…this could get us pretty far if you think about it. You could ever become WWE champion!" She happily exclaimed.

Mike smiled warmly. He loved seeing Eve so happy, and he swore that he was falling more and more in love with Eve with every single day that passed. He knew that doing this storyline with Eve would only cause for him to fall even more in love with Eve, but he was okay with it.

He began to think that maybe doing this storyline would cause for Eve to fall in love with him, too.

"Mikey, what are you thinking about?" Eve asked, tilting her head to the side as she studied his face. She could tell that Mike had lost himself in his thoughts.

"Hm, oh, nothing." He smiled warmly. "I wasn't thinking about anything too important, but let's get some rest, okay? We have a big day tomorrow."

Eve nodded in agreement. "Am I staying with you tonight?" She asked. "Or did you want me to go back to my room? Becau-"

Mike shook his head. "Of course I want you to stay with me, Eve."

Eve's body seemed to relax. "I was hoping you would say that," she said softly as she kissed his cheek, and then got underneath the covers. "Night Mikey."

Mike got off of the bed, and turned off the light before pulling his shirt over his head, and dropping it onto the floor. He then got in bed beside Eve. "Goodnight Eve," he said softly. "See you in the morning." He added with a yawn as he lay on his back, closing his eyes. He was excited for tomorrow.

"See you in the morning," Eve mumbled as she couldn't help put lay her head in his bare chest. It was as if it was a reflex, and she couldn't stop herself.

Mike's breath got caught in his throat when he realized Eve had snuggled so close to him, though he knew for some reason that he should have expected it. He didn't mind, however. Having Eve in his arms at the end of the day was one of his most favorite things, and one of the best feelings in the world, other than kissing her, of course.

The next morning when Eve awoke, she woke up to find Mike just waking up himself. She giggled as she stretched. "Good morning, Mikey."

"Morning Eve," he said softly, raising an eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?"

"You have bedhead," the Denver native whispered as another giggle escaped her lips.

"I know," Mike smiled a little. He loved the sound of her giggles. "But I always have bedhead."

"I know," Eve said, returning the smile. "I just think it's really cute," she added as she got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"Don't take forever!" Mike called out, teasing her. "Other people have to shower too!"

Eve turned around, sticking her tongue out. "Just for that, I'm going to take an extra-long time," she responded before closing the door.

* * *

Mike and Eve sat in Mike's locker room, the two best friends had about ten minutes before RAW started, and Randy and Maryse would be opening the show. It brought butterflies to Eve's stomach because she wasn't exactly ready to face either of them yet.

"How are you holding up?" Mike asked gently.

Eve shrugged one shoulder. "I'm nervous, Mikey. I don't know if I'm ready to face either of them…it's just...going to be a little rough, I think."

Mike nodded in understanding. "I know Eve," he said softly as he placed a hand on the Diva's knee. "But just remember, I'm going to be right by your side. You can even hold my hand." He added as he gave her a warm smile.

Eve smiled back, taking a deep breath. "You're right. I'll be just fine with you by my side, won't I?"

"Of course you will. I won't let anything happen to you, so let's go out there, and show Vince what kind of ass-kicking power couple we can be!"

**-Monday Night RAW, January 6****th****, 2014-**

The crowd in Dallas Texas tonight was electric! Everyone was ready for a great show. After all, the road to Wrestlemania would be starting in just a few short weeks, and it was the most exciting time for the company as well as its fans.

Though their excitement quickly turned to anger as Randy Orton's theme music began to play. They made their feelings of hatred known to the Viper as they stood to their feet, and began to boo him.

The boos got even louder when they saw Maryse by his side, and that their fingers were intertwined. Randy and Maryse simply ignored the fans as they walked down to the ring.

Randy stepped onto the second rope in the corners of the ring, doing his poses as Maryse did the same. Both of them smirking slightly as the boos got even louder. They hadn't even spoken yet, and they already had this much heat.

Going into the middle of the ring, Randy brought a mic up to his lips, and waited a minute before he spoke. "Well this wasn't the warm welcoming I was expecting! C'mon now, Dallas, I know you can do so much better than this! Let's try again!" He encouraged as he held out his mic, allowing them to voice their feelings.

The boos only got louder, and Randy chuckled before speaking again. "Guys, I know that your Cowboys suck as a football team, and I'm sorry. But that's no reason to take your anger out on me and my beautiful girl here now, is it?"

This got a reaction out of the crowd, just as Randy had expected. "In all honesty, I don't give two shits about what you idiots think. I'm just here to let all of you losers know that I'm going to be entering myself into the Royal Rumble this year. This beautiful girl beside me will be my cheerleader," Randy told them. "So get ready for the Randy Revolution after I win the Rumble, because all of you fools will become my puppets!" He screamed into the mic.

Maryse was going to speak, but was cut off by the sound of Eve's music playing. The French-Canadian beauty rolled her eyes before going to lean up against the ropes. It was clear that she was annoyed.

"Randy, Randy, Randy," Mike said tiredly as he shook his head. Eve was beside him as she held his hand, the two best friends trying to act as natural as they could. "Don't you think that these guys are sick of listening to you ramble on and on about a bunch of nothing? No one wants to listen to you talk."

Anger filled Randy's eyes as he bolted to the end of the ring that was facing the ramp. "Shut up Miz! At least I'm worthy to this company!" He screamed. "You're just a nobody!"

"Really?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow as he and Eve approached the ring together. "Really?" He asked again as he walked up the steps, Eve behind him. "Really?" He repeated as he put his foot on the second rope, and held up the top one for Eve, making it easier for her to climb in.

"Is that all you know how to say Miz?" Maryse snapped.

Mike rolled his eyes, and then turned to Maryse once he knew Eve was all the way in the ring. "Listen, I came out here to shut your boyfriend up because everyone here is sick of listening to the bullshit that is coming from his mouth," Mike snapped back. He then turned to Randy. "You can't exactly call me a nobody," he smirked, pointing to the I.C title that was sitting comfortably around his waist. "I mean….what do you have to show for all of your hard work?"

The crowd cheered loudly in response, it was obvious that the fans were glad to see someone putting Randy in his place.

Randy stared at Mike, their faces only inches apart. "Listen here, you little wannabe. You haven't even accomplished nearly _half_ on the things I have in this company!" He screamed. "You're just a reality star who _thinks_ he could actually be something in the WWE, when in reality, you're nothing more than a loser! Just like you're little girlfriend over there, or whatever she is. You are a ladies man after all, aren't you Miz? What number girlfriend is she? Eleven?"

"Shut up!" Mike yelled. "Eve has nothing to do with this!" He said, stepping even closer to Randy. "I promise you that you're not going to win the Rumble this year, because I promise to throw you out of it myself!"

The crowd cheered again loudly, standing back up on their feet.

"Miz, relax would you? You're just jealous because Randy is better than you, and he landed the better girl," Maryse commented, bringing herself back into the mix of things.

"Oh shut up Maryse!" Eve yelled, not being able to stay out of things any longer. "Randy isn't even _half_ of the man Mike is!" She said, stepping over to where Maryse stood.

Maryse snorted. "Oh please Eve," she said, rolling her eyes. "You're jealous because I have then longest title reign in the Diva's division!"

"You won't forever, because I'm going to pass your reign Maryse!" Eve told the blonde Diva, feeling rather confident in this moment.

Mike stood against the ropes across from Eve and Maryse, and he couldn't help but to allow a small smile to cross his lips. He was so proud of Eve in this moment, even though it was all nothing more than a storyline; he loved watching her stand up for herself.

"What the hell are you smiling about Mizanin?" Randy snapped, bringing Mike out of his thoughts. "Because we both know damn well that Maryse would beat Eve in a match any day!"

Mike laughed in response. "Please Randy. You obviously don't know anything about Eve then, now do you? Eve is going to pass Maryse's reign, I promise you that."

"It's not nice to threaten people, Miz." Maryse said as she got off of the ropes and walked over to Randy. "I'm gonna take that title off of her by Mania, Rands." She told him, using her nickname for the Viper. "I promise."

"Oh, I know you will." Randy replied, his eyes on Mike. "I don't doubt it."

Mike rolled his eyes as he walked over to Eve. "Don't listen to them, Eve. I know you can beat her, and I'll be standing in your corner cheering you on as I count with the ref, 1, 2, 3."

Eve smiled in response. "There's no one else I rather have in my corner," she said, looking into his eyes before dropping her mic, and placing her arms around his neck, and then she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Dropping his mic, Mike returned the kiss, as his hands found each side of her face.

Eve smiled against Mike's lips as she listened to the crowd erupting with cheers. Making a in the moment decision, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, causing the cheers to get even louder.

After a few moments of kissing, the two broke the kiss, and looked into one another's eyes. Eve's legs were still wrapped around Mike's waist as she smiled down at him.

Mike smiled back as he gave her one last kiss before setting her down. The two then exited the ring and walked up the ramp together, their fingers intertwined as they listened to the loud cheers from the fans tonight in Dallas.

* * *

As soon as they were backstage, they were met by Vince who was more than pleased. "That went wonderfully!" He exclaimed. "The chemistry between is undeniable! Great work tonight!" He said excitedly, before walking away. It was clear that the chairman was more than happy with his most current choice regarding the WWE.

Once he was gone, Mike and Eve smiled happily at one another. "You did great out there Eve," he said proudly.

Eve smiled back again. Whenever Mike gave her some type of compliment, she couldn't help but smile. Plus she could feel her stomach fill with butterflies. "Thanks Mikey. You did too. Wanna go find a stack of boxes to go sit on and watch the rest of the show together?"

"Sounds perfect," he answered truthfully as they began to walk down the hallway together. It was only then did Mike realize that Eve was still holding his hand.

But he wasn't going to pull away, because he didn't mind.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! I just love this story so much! Each time I update this story, I think I feed my Mike/Eve obsession. Heheh, anyway please don't forget to review, and I promise to update much sooner next time! – Melly. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry! It's just that point in the semester for me where things are absolutely crazy! So I haven't had much time to write. I managed to get a chapter done today, though! So I hope you enjoy it! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Eve had just finished an early morning workout, and was feeling great. She and Mike were in a good place in their friendship, not that they usually weren't always in a good place anyway. But it was nice to finally put all the stuff with Randy and their most recent disagreement when it came to their friends with benefits deal behind them.

"Hello, Eve."

Eve turned around to see Maryse standing before her. The Denver native sighed as she pulled an earbud out, and paused the current song that was playing on her iPhone, nothing got Eve through a workout like her favorite playlist.

In all honesty, the Denver native had no problem with Maryse; their drama on screen was just that – drama on screen.

Lately, however, Maryse seemed to be picking for a fight with Eve, and the beautiful brunette couldn't figure out why. Unless it was because she wanted to date Mike, Eve shook her head. She couldn't see that being the reason. She highly doubted that Mike was even her type. He was loud and obnoxious. Then again…"What is it, Maryse?" Eve questioned, spinning the earbud around her index finger.

"I just…heard this rumor going around…and wanted to know if it was true." The blonde beauty shrugged innocently. "I mean, Mike _is_ your boyfriend, isn't he?"

"No!" Eve almost shouted, unsure of why she had answered the question so quickly. Her answer had left her mouth before Maryse could even finish asking the question. "Mike and I are friends in real life; the romance is only on screen. Like you and Randy," Eve explained.

"Hmm," Maryse replied, rocking on her heels. "It seems to me that you are Mike are way more than friends…I mean, have you two stopped to see the way that you look at one another? Something else _has_ to be there."

Eve shook her head. "We're only friends."

"Maybe you just _want_ to be more then? It would explain why you basically shouted no in my face before I could even finish asking you if Mike was your boyfriend or not."

Eve's mind was racing. She had to think of something to say. If she didn't, it would only make Maryse's case look stronger. "I'm sorry I snapped. It's just that Mike and I get asked that question almost every single day by someone." She lied. "Besides, if Mike was my boyfriend, there's no way I would hide that."

Maryse simply nodded. "Okay, so then you won't care if I ask you about the rumor involving Mike then? It may be just that, a rumor. I just want to know."

"Okay…so what is it?"

"I heard that he slept with Brie Bella a while ago? I never pictured Mike being a player, but if he's single…then maybe he is. I mean, come on….look at Mike. He's one of the best looking guys in the company. I don't know _how_ you can be his best friend and not want to sleep with him," Maryse restored.

Eve stared at Maryse, she could see the French-Canadians' lips moving, but Eve couldn't hear a word she was saying after the part about Brie. "There's no way Mike would do such a thing," Eve finally replied. "Mike isn't a player, either. He just enjoys being single."

Maryse shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I heard," Maryse said, throwing her hands up in defense. "I thought if anyone would know for sure, that it would be you. But I guess not. Anyway, I gotta go. Randy is waiting for me so he and I can go over our lines for later on tonight. But it was nice talking to you!" Maryse called, waving to the Denver native as she walked away.

Eve raked a hand through her hair, feeling not so great anymore. She had to find Mike, and confront him about the news Maryse had just given her. Eve wasn't sure why, but she felt angry at Mike. She didn't like the thought of Mike sleeping with someone else.

* * *

Mike, who was in the middle of playing a videogame, looked up at Eve when he heard the door open and close. "Morning," the Cleveland native smiled warmly at her best friend. "Would you like to go out to breakfast?"

Eve raked a hand through her hair again. It was something she always did whenever she didn't know what else to do with her hands for the moment. "I need to talk to you," Eve said in a firm voice.

Mike set down the control, and got off the bed. He walked over to Eve, and brushed the hair out of her face. "Is this something we can talk about over breakfast?"

Skin to skin contact with Mike had made some of Eve's anger melt away. Eve wasn't sure why, but ever since their storyline had started, she kind of started to look at Mike differently. Maybe Maryse made a good point earlier after all.

"Not really," she finally said. "It's something we should talk about where no one else is around." Eve added, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

Mike studied his best friend, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. "Eve…what's going on?"

"I ran into Maryse when I left the gym, and she had some interesting news to give me…" Eve said slowly. "I, I just want to know if it's true, I guess."

Mike's heart began to race. "What did you hear?" He whispered.

"She told me you slept with Brie Bella….is that true?"

Mike's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. How had Maryse found out when he and Brie promised that they would keep it just between them? He shook his head; he couldn't worry about that right now. He had to deal with Eve and how she would react to this.

"Mike?" Eve asked, searching his eyes for some type of answer; any answer.

"Eve, listen…I…"

Eve backed away from her best friend slowly, until she was up against the wall. "You did sleep with her….didn't you?" She asked slowly as tears formed in her eyes. Eve couldn't figure out why she was so bothered by this. It's not like she and Mike were dating. She had no reason to be upset, but she was.

"Eve…I didn't know that when we decided to be friends with benefits that it meant we couldn't see other people…I didn't mean for it to happen I jus-"

"That's exactly what it means!" Eve screamed, cutting Mike off before he could finish explaining himself.

Mike was taken aback by how much anger Eve was displaying. He hadn't expected this. "I don't know what the big deal is!" He yelled back. "It was one time, and it was a while ago! It's not like I'm going around sleeping with all the Diva's, Eve! You know you're the only person I've ever been with!"

"Maybe Maryse was right about you," eve mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are a player."

"A player!?" Mike yelled, exploding with anger. "I highly doubt that my sleeping with you and one other girl makes me a player! Why don't you go and take a look in the mirror!? How many of the guys have you slept with, Eve!?" As soon as the question had left his mouth, he wished he could have taken it back. The Ohio native knew he had taken it one step too far, and the painful look on Eve's face confirmed it. Eve had given herself to Mike years ago, and after their first time, it was then she told him she would never be with anyone else.

Eve snatched the object closest to her, which happened to be a picture frame with a picture of Mike and her from when they were teenagers. Not wasting any time, she threw it full force at Mike's head.

Mike ducked, whipped around, and listened to the sound of the frame shattering. He then whipped back around, facing Eve. "What the hell is wrong with you!? That's one of my favorite pictures of us!"

"I don't care!" Eve cried. "I hate you!"

Mike froze, and his face went pale. In all their years of friendship, he couldn't ever recall Eve telling him that she hated him. It was like a slap to the face, and a punch to the guy all at once. He swallowed hard.

Eve looked down at the floor. She knew she shouldn't have such a harsh thing to Mike, but she also knew she couldn't take it back now either. "I'm sorry, Mikey…." Eve whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't mean that…" she added, still unable to look at him.

After what seemed like forever, Mike finally spoke. "I don't know what in the hell has you so angry with me," Mike said, speaking in a low whisper. "If you must know, I slept with Brie the night you went on that stupid date with Randy because I was feeling really angry and confused," he admitted.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you," Eve sighed as she tried her best to avoid of why she felt so angry with Mike. "Can we please just…forget this ever happened, and go over our lines? We have RAW tonight… and…"

Mike shook his head. "I won't ever be able to forget you telling me you hate me, Eve."

A whimpering noise left Eve as she finally looked up from the floor, and at Mike. The look on Mike's face broke her heart. She knew that she had really hurt him this time. Eve telling Mike that she hated him seemed to be more painful for the Cleveland native than when she told him she had a date with Randy. "We can sit in the hot tub by the pool downstairs and relax for a little while if you want to…" Eve offered weakly.

Mike shook his head again. "I think I need to go for a walk, Eve. I have a lot on my mind right now."

Eve sniffled as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't care if Mike saw her cry. She screwed up, and she knew it. "Mikey…" Eve whispered, her voice cracking again. She wanted nothing more than for Mike to come and take her into his arms and hold her. "I…."

"It's fine, Eve. I'll see you at RAW later tonight, okay?"

Eve nodded as she watched Mike leave their hotel room. As soon as the door clicked closed, Eve stood against it as she cried. Little did she know, Mike was standing on the other side of the door, Eve's words playing over and over again in his head, it was when he blinked did he only realize a single tear was rolling down his cheek.

Being friends with Eve was only becoming harder and harder for him, and Mike was unsure of how much longer he could truly keep this act up.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter is complete! Please leave me a review, and let me know what you think! I've noticed since my last update that a few people have added this to their follow list, which is great! So please take the time to review! It would mean a lot to me! Thank you! – Melly. **


End file.
